


Tumblr Prompt: Always Worth The Wait

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Damijon Tumbr Prompts [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Budding Love, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Day 5: Young Love/ Innocence/ SubmissionDamian and Jon go on their first date. Damian makes small demands of his new boyfriend.





	Tumblr Prompt: Always Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is teen for the heavier kissing cause better safe than sorry. Characters are age up as per my usual. Enjoy the read.

Damian sat across from Jon in the small diner. It was quiet, tucked away in the corner as the late afternoon sun washed in. He speared a strawberry from his large salad. Smallville may not have been his favorite place but he loved how fresh the produce was every time he ate here. Smallville did hold one more thing he loved beyond measure and he was looking lovingly at the teen right now.

Jon bit into his cheeseburger as he noticed the green eyes on him. Furiously fighting a blush he swallowed. Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "I know we're supposed to be on a date but do you have to keep looking at me like that," his voice flustered.

A rare smile as he answered, "I have long waited for this day. I don't intend to miss a single detail,"

Smiling brilliantly, the shock of finding himself on a date with the one person he had always wanted. He had never imagined someone as beautiful and perfect as his best friend would want him in that way, "I'm glad you did," his face darkened, "But why didn't you just ask me out that night I kissed you,"

Reaching across the table to smooth the pinched brow. He remembered that night with exquisite detail. They had both finished the night taking down Poison Ivy untouched by any of her toxins. A feat not accomplished by any of the previous Robins. As such Damian had complimented Jon's quick thinking and the twelve-year-old threw his arms around Damian's shoulders kissing him inexpertly.

At first, Robin had melted into the kiss, but then he forced himself to stop. Gently he pushed the boy to arm's length. Jon was twelve and pure, full of light. Damian did not want to tarnish that innocence no matter how desperately he wanted to call the younger boy his.

The hurt of that night still evident all these years later, "I didn't want to ruin so perfect a being with my darkness," he replied truthfully.

Rolling his eyes, "Sometimes you can be so dumb, Dami," he laughed, "So what you wait till I get shot down by a classmate to ask me out,"

Anger flared briefly at the memory of Jon sullenly telling him he had been shot down, "That boy was a fool for refusing you. I was not willing to make the same mistake twice," he shrugged.

"And if he had said yes," he teased.

Jade eyes locked onto the topazes before him, "I would have waited and if he had been the one I would have wished nothing but happiness for you," he left the rest unsaid.

Unable to hide the surprise from his face Superboy rewarded the answer with a sunny smile, "Well I'm here now and I'm yours," he sighed happily.

Something about that last comment sent heat through the dark skin traveling all the way to his groin. Clearing his throat, "Finish eating so we can continue practicing driving," he commanded.

 

After they were in the truck Jon checked the mirrors once more. They drove back to the Kent family farm just as the sun was setting. Pulling it into the barn, he beamed, "Thanks for taking me driving and lunch," he turned surprised to see the older teen in his space.

Lips met harshly with the softer ones as Damian took his face in hand. The kissing soon became heated hands tangling in one another's hair, "Say it again," the olive-skinned teen ordered.

"Hmmm," the half Kryptonian made an inquiring sound before a gasp was pulled from his lips as Damian's mouth found a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Tell me you're mine," he nipped the skin as he growled the command. Gripping the dark hair harshly to exposed more for him, "Say it," 

"Yes Dami, yours all yours," he panted. his mouth quickly consumed once more. Their tongues slid over one another's exploring. Reaching hesitantly for Damian's belt he whispered, "I... you c-c-can if you want to,"

Pulling away to meet the clear blue eyes, "Beloved," his voice hushed taking the hand in his to kiss it. Despite his words, to the contrary, he knew Jon was not yet ready to further their relationship. It didn't bother him he was fine with waiting, for his beloved he would always be willing to wait.


End file.
